


Destroyed

by ohmwork



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, LMAO, Oral Sex, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmwork/pseuds/ohmwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew that Natsu was good at destroying everything. With every mission, he did more than necessary and ended up getting the guild in trouble. Buildings were left smoking, trees leveled, homes decimated. Natsu was good at making a mess of things, including his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroyed

**Author's Note:**

> gahh its late but here this finally is !! this was a tumblr prompt as well, for oral sex between Natsu and Lucy. It's only a short drabble because it is late for me and i must be going to bed haha anyway pls enjoy and let me know how you feel !!! 
> 
> hailey xx

Everyone knew that Natsu was good at destroying everything. With every mission, he did more than necessary and ended up getting the guild in trouble. Buildings were left smoking, trees leveled, homes decimated. Natsu was good at making a mess of things, including his girlfriend.

“Natsu!” she moaned, her back arching off the bed and fingers tugging at his locks.

Natsu couldn’t help but smirk while his tongue lapped up the juices dribbling out of Lucy. He absolutely loved wrecking her.

Natsu loved watching Lucy’s face contort in pleasure. Her nose scrunched up and her eyebrows knitted as if they’re all trying to meet in the middle. Her mouth is dropped open, moaning his name, an angelic song in his sensitive ears. Her teeth dig into her plump, pink bottom lip leaving marks that her tongue wipes away.

Natsu loved the way Lucy’s breasts bounced as she came. First, she stops breathing, stops moving, stops thinking and then she explodes. Her back is arched high, painfully so, her breasts parting and jiggling as she comes back down and shakes with the force of the orgasm. They follow her breath, in and out, up and down. His eyes follow every movement, like a dragon, and its charmer.

Natsu loved the way Lucy’s stomach twitched when his tongue flicked the right way. He would swirl, flatten, and curl his tongue finding the perfect combination. He would watch her stomach to know when he was doing it right, the frequency of her lower abdomen muscles spasms would let him know like Morse.

Natsu loved the way Lucy’s thighs tensed up and quaked when he sucked on her clit. Sometimes he has to physically pry them apart as she convulsed. The feeling of her shivering, strong thighs against the sides of his head, knowing that her loss of control was because of him, made him suck harder. She would tighten her fingers in his hair and call his name and demands to not stop.

Natsu lost count of how many orgasms he gave her after three. He’s much too focused on her and her delicious scent.

“Let me do you now,” Lucy sighed, pushing herself up on her elbows.

Natsu smiled and licked his lips. It’s finally his turn to be destroyed.


End file.
